


Summertime

by berniecampbell



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berniecampbell/pseuds/berniecampbell
Summary: This is porn. Just straight up porn.





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarissaP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarissaP/gifts).



> For Petra, the puppy I collapse into most often.

It all started one summer night while they were in bed together “You can’t break me.” Hecate had whispered into Ada’s ear while she fucked her. It was like this sometimes, Hecate all headstrong and dominant, so willing to top her wife. Ada just smiled, flipping their positions and riding Hecate’s fingers to a shuddering climax. 

And now, they’re here. Hecate is in her classroom trying desperately to focus on restocking. Ada had put a spell on Hecate, so whenever she thought of, well, anything it seemed, she felt a jolt of magic go straight to her cunt.

Term was to start in two days and all Hecate can think of is the magic running through her sex, constantly stimulating her, keeping her right on the edge. She wants nothing more than to sneak off to the bathrooms and finish herself off. But Ada would know, and that’s not the game. So instead she trickles down her legs and bites her lip to stifle a moan as her clit pulses. She presses her legs together, begging silently for a release she knows won’t come until Ada sees fit. 

She thinks momentarily about doing this during the school year, standing over a student while she tries to focus on something other than the way her sex contracts around nothing. A shiver runs through her and she looks up to see Ada, now standing in the doorway, watching her. She sees the same thought playing across her mind and before she realizes it she’s moving towards her wife. She feels a jolt, one that she’s sure Ada didn’t mean to give her, and let’s out a yelp. “Ada” she whispers, and then they’re crashing their lips together, transferring back to Adas office. 

They stumble against Ada’s desk, leaning against it. When they pull apart, they are both panting hard. “Now, the effects of what we’ve been doing today have taken their toll on me. Why not take care of your headmistress?” Ada whispers in her ear. 

Hecate immediately drops before Ada, the magic still coursing through her cunt. Her wetness makes an audible sound as she kneels and immediately she’s blushing fiercely, turning her head to kiss one of Ada’s sticky thighs. Hecate pulls off Ada’s panties, revealing just how wet she is underneath. A barely stifled groan, and then she gets to work.

“Oh, fuck!” Ada cries, her flesh already over sensitized. Hecate starts working her fast and hard, sucking on her clit while two fingers set a merciless pace. It won’t be long until she’s coming, it never is with her wife. Hecate adds another long finger thrusting in only a few times before she falls over the edge, clutching at the desk as her knees threaten to buckle. 

Hecate pulls back, wet from her cheeks to her chin, and Ada clenches hard around the fingers still inside her. Hecate gently removes her fingers before moving back up Ada’s body, wiping her face on the back of her clean hand before leaning in and kissing her. Ada’s legs are still shaking as she pushes off the edge of the desk. 

“Take me to bed.” She commands softly. Hecate quickly performs the transference spell, desperate to get some kind of relief after the days events and the show Ada just put on for her. “On the bed. Naked. Now.” Ada says, her tone clipped. 

Hecate eagerly crawls onto the bed, laying flat on her back and spreading her legs obscenely wide, her clothes magicked off, now folded neatly in the corner. “Please Ada, please. I need you.” Hecate cries, hips bucking into empty air. She watches Ada disrobe completely before performing the spell to enlarge her clit. 

Hecate is sure she’ll be coming by the first thrust. “You’re so beautiful like this Hecate.” Ada says, lining up with her entrance. “Now, no coming until I say you can.” Ada whispers, sinking inside of her, but Hecate can’t hold back. 

All the pleasure of the day crashes down on her and soon she’s coming so hard she’s seeing stars. Ada pulls out immediately, her eyes darkening. “What did I just say Hecate?” She growls, leaning back on her heels. “On your hands and knees. Now.” Hecate can’t move quick enough. Her ass in the air before Ada even finishes the sentence. 

“You know the punishment for disobeying me.” Ada says, her hand coming up to caress the soft flesh of Hecate’s backside. Hecate nods, her hands in a white knuckled grip on the duvet. 

The first smack sends a jolt of pleasure straight to her clit, and she’s already clenching hard again. “One.” She says, her voice coming out a broken whimper. The next smack is considerably harder, and Hecate is sure she’s leaving a puddle on the bed. “Two.” The third is to the other cheek, and it takes all her willpower to not grind back into Ada’s hand. “Three.” 

It goes on like this until Hecate’s backside is bright red. “So good for me. Have you learned your lesson?” Ada asks, leaning down and soothing the flesh with a kiss. “Yes headmistress.” Hecate says. “Mm, doesn’t seem like you have. You’ve made a mess of the bedsheets.” Ada says, pulling away from her. 

“Oh no, please. Please. I’ll be good. Please…” She trails off and Ada can feel the shame radiating off her. “What are you begging for dear?” Ada asks, leaning over her and grabbing her earlobe with her teeth. “Let me come.” She wails, and Ada finally, finally sinks inside of her again. 

She manages to not come immediately, by some miracle. It’s so good she forgets to breathe for a moment, before gulping in huge lungfuls of air. Ada’s pace is absolutely brutal and she can feel herself building again. She leans her head down on the pillow and bites her lip so hard she’s sure she’s going to bleed. 

“Talk.” Ada growls, and Hecate can’t help but do as she’s told. “You feel so good headmistress. So big, I’m so full, I—“ she’s cut off as Ada pulls her up so they’re flush, Hecate’s back against Ada’s front. It changes the angle, hitting that delicious spot inside of Hecate that makes her scream every time. 

She throws her head back onto Ada’s shoulder and screws her eyes shut, right on the edge. “Ada.” She whimpers, her voice breaking halfway through the name. “Let go darling.” Ada whispers, one hand coming up to wrap around Hecate’s neck while the other reaches down to roughly squeeze a neglected breast. 

Hecate feels her body start to tense, feels the magic flow out of her, surrounding them. She turns to look into Ada’s eyes, and falls apart. It’s so good, her body shattering and coming back together. She feels Ada thrust one final time before she’s coming too, whimpering into Hecate’s shoulder. Ada doesn’t pull out for a moment, still thrusting gently to prolong it for both of them. 

Eventually though, it’s too much and she pulls away from Hecate, watching her clit return to normal size. The magic is spent in both of them and Hecate finally feels her body returning to normal, boneless and sated. 

Hecate wants to thank Ada, wants to tell her how much she loves her, wants to shower her with affection until they’re both sick with it. But the words die on her lips when she looks over and sees the same thing reflected in Ada’s eyes. They kiss one last time before laying down together, Hecate performing a shower spell over both of them. They kiss lazily and curl into each other before slipping into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested follow my [tumblr](http://bernie-campbell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
